Goodfellas of Bayville High
by Red Witch
Summary: A glimpse into the Brotherhood's day at school in 'Mainstream'.


**You think I own any X-Men Evolution characters? Does that amuse you? Well I don't! Got a problem with it? Okay who else loved that little scene where Lance pulls a scene from Goodfellas in the halls? I was gonna call this 'Big Mutants on Campus' but you know this title fits a lot better! So let's spend the first day back with the…**

**Goodfellas of Bayville High**

"Can you believe this?" Lance asked as they drove up to the school. "Old Smelly Kelly himself wants us to come back to classes! I wonder why?"

"Who cares?" Todd said. "I wanna go just to rub it in the faces of all those jocks who used to pick on me yo!"

"That's right!" Fred said. "I'm glad this happened! Let's see 'em try to laugh at me now!"

"You're right!" Lance swerved and took a teacher's parking spot. "Now that everybody knows what we are I don't see any reason not to use our powers out in the open if we have to! No more hiding! No more backing down! No more letting people push us around!"

"Yeah it's time the Brotherhood strike back yo!" Todd raised his fist as they hopped out of the jeep. "We're gonna show everybody who's boss now!"

"You got it Toad," Lance smiled.

"Yeah we're the big bad mutants!" Todd laughed. "Hey! Maybe we can even scare the teachers out of giving us homework?"

"Let's do this right!" Lance agreed. "Let's have a big splashy entrance! I mean it's not like we can just sneak in or anything. It's already fourth period!"

"So we'll be fashionably late," Todd shrugged. 

"On three?" Lance said as they took their place before three doors, one of them to a door. "One, two, three!" They kicked in the doors with a flourish startling the students going to class. 

"Yeah we're back!" Fred bellowed.

"Out of our way!" Lance shouted at the kids in their way. 

"Back in school!" Todd crowed as he hopped. 

"Big mutants on campus!" Fred shouted. 

"Let's steal some lunch!" Todd shouted. 

"Hey!" Lance snarled at a student who bumped into him. "Were you smiling at me? Did I say something funny? Do I look funny to you? Funny like a mutant funny?" He grabbed the boy's shirt. The boy shook his head rapidly. Lance let him go, scattering the kid's books.

"Hey who knew school could be such fun?" Todd laughed. "To the cafeteria?"

"It ain't lunch time for another period," Lance said. 

"So?" Fred said. "This way we'll get first dibs."

"Good idea!" Todd said as they opened the cafeteria doors. The lunch ladies looked at them in shock. "Hey ladies! How's it goin'?" 

"We're on the new mutant program," Lance told them grabbing a tray. "We get to eat a period earlier than the rest of the students. That's not a problem is it?" 

"Uh…no," The lunch lady gulped.

"You know the drill," Fred put his tray up. "Fill 'er up! No plates!" 

"Same here!" Todd crowed. "Hey look at that chicken! There's a leg! Here's a wing! What do you like Fred the leg or the wing?"

"Both!" Fred crowed. 

Ten minutes later the Brotherhood went out into the quad with their food. They grabbed a table and started eating. There were a couple of jocks milling around outside. Fred saw them. "Hey! We're eating here! Got a problem with that?" He started to get up. 

"Hold it Blob," Todd stopped him. "I've been waiting years to do this!" He stood up to his full height and glared at the jocks. He noticed they started to twitch a little. "Whatsa matter? It's just Todd Tolensky? Just smelly little Toad." He growled.

The jocks backed away. Todd advanced on them. "Whatsa matter?" Todd taunted. "It's just the same stupid little Toad you always picked on. You ain't scared are you? You ain't scared of little old me? Are ya? Are ya?" Todd stuck out his tongue a few feet right in front of their faces. Some slime dripped on their jackets. He pulled the tongue back in. "Okay just because you treated me like garbage every day don't mean we can't all get along now can we? CAN WE?"

"No! N-no!" The jocks squealed. 

"Yeah little Todd the Toad," Todd snarled. "Always the butt of every joke. Do I amuse you? Do I make you laugh? Is that it? I look this way cause I'm a mutant. Is that funny? Is it right to make fun of my misfortune? Huh?" He jumped at them and grabbed one by the collar. "IS IT?"

"No!" The jock screamed. "Don't hurt us!"

"Get outta here!" Todd shouted letting go. The jocks ran off screaming. Todd looked back at them and held up a wallet. "Got some spending money," He chuckled.

"Good job," Lance gave him a high five. The others laughed.

"As far back as I can remember I always wanted to be somebody," Todd preened. "Now I am! Look out world! The big bad Toad is on the loose!" 

They laughed and went back to eating. Suddenly a shadow fell over them. "Hey," Duncan said. "I'd like a word with you guys." 

"You talkin' to me?" Lance snapped. "Are you talking to me? I don't see anybody else here. You must be talking to me."

"Wrong movie Lance," Todd said. "What do you want Duncan?" 

"If he's come to hassle us it seems like he wants a pounding!" Fred slammed his fist into his palm. 

"Look," Duncan held up his hands. "I'm here to talk. I know we got our differences, but we also got something in common. We all can't stand Summers."

"Oh," Lance raised an eyebrow. "What'd he do to you?"

"Let me guess," Todd smirked. "Jean the former Queen of the Universe dumped you? Am I right?"

"And she went to Summers?" Fred sneered. 

Duncan looked surprised. "Don't be too shocked," Lance snickered. "I mean she's been seeing Summers on the sly for weeks. Been stringing both of you along. Why do you think she's always insisted on having Summers at your parties when you didn't want him there?" 

"Face it Duncan," Todd snickered. "You've been played." 

A look of cold fury spread on Duncan's face. "Yeah I think it was some kind of thrill for her dating a norm," Lance smiled, clearly enjoying himself. "Let's cut to the chase. You want payback, am I right?"

"Oh yeah," Duncan slammed a fist into his empty palm. "But I can't get Summers alone cause of all his friends to help him."

"Yeah we've had the same problem," Lance waved. "They don't fight fair. But we can help even the odds. For a price." 

"What do ya want?" Duncan asked. 

"How much you got?" Todd asked.

Duncan pulled out his wallet and took out a couple of hundred. "Deal," Lance took it. "When?"

"Tonight at the School Board meeting," Duncan told them.

"We'll be there," Lance said. 

Duncan left. "Say this is getting interesting," Todd said. "How much moolah did he give you?"

"Enough to get us some real food for a few days, provided Blob doesn't eat it all," Lance stuffed the bills into his pocket. 

"Hey!" Fred grumbled as they put their empty trays away. They went back inside. 

"At least we're gonna get our chance for revenge on those geeks," Lance said. 

"Oh tonight is gonna be sweet," Todd snickered. "Hey! Yo! Look over there!" 

They hid behind some lockers and watched the whole scene with Jean and Kelly. Lance and the others looked at each other. When Kelly left they went over to her. "Bad day?" Lance asked. 

"What do you want Lance?" Jean snapped, her fists clenching. 

"Hey! Easy Red!" Lance raised his hands. "We ain't here to cause trouble. In fact we sympathize."

"Yeah it's such a shame," Todd said. "All that hard work for nothing. What a tragedy." 

"Poor Jean," Fred snickered. 

"Buzz off," Jean snapped.

"Or what?" Lance raised an eyebrow. "You gonna use your powers on us? Go ahead. It'd be worth it to see you get expelled! You might as well. That's what's gonna happen anyway. You don't really believe that the School Board is actually gonna allow us freaks to stay here are you?"

"We are not freaks," Jean hissed. "We're normal people with different abilities. If anyone's a freak it's you!"

"This from the girl who can read minds and fly," Todd quipped. "Yeah you blend."

"Not anymore," Lance smiled. "I don't know why you're so shocked Red. You can't say we didn't warn you." 

"Yeah!" Todd leered. "How does it feel Miss Popularity when the entire school hates your guts? Now you know what we live with. Well get used to it! As of now you X-Geeks are just as low as we are." 

"Actually Toad they're lower than we are now," Fred told him. 

"What?" Jean snapped. 

"Let me help you understand," Fred whipped out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "I made a chart. Now here is a Popularity Pinpoint Locator. Now here at the top of the school hierarchy is where you used to be. You know with all the top jocks and the prom princesses and all that wonderful cool crowd." 

"Oh brother," Jean groaned.

"Here's most of the middle crowd where nearly everybody falls in between," Fred pointed out. "Now down here are the nerds and the weirdoes and the delinquents. That's where the Brotherhood has always been. And **wayyyy **down here at the bottom, is you. See there you are. With all your loser friends drawn in." There were crudely drawn pictures of the X-Men underneath. 

"Go away!" Jean hissed. "I don't want to be seen with low lifes like you!"

"Face it Red," Lance got in her face. "We're the only one's who are willing to be seen with you anymore!" 

"Yeah," Todd told her. "Something tells me you ain't gonna get too many more invitations to any parties coming up."

"It's gone Red," Lance sneered. "All that popularity. All those people looking up to you and trusting you. No more parties. No more hanging out with the soccer team. No more long girly chats on the phone with your pals. You're not even the teacher's pet any more. Congratulations Jean, you are now officially a loser. Welcome to the club." 

"Go away!" Jean hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. 

"Fine," Fred shrugged. "Oh hello everybody!" He waved to all the girls watching from the gym. They were staring at them with an open mouth. 

Fred shouted in a loud voice. "Just saying a friendly hello to my fellow mutant Jean Grey! Sorry Jean but I can't go out with you for a soda or anything. My schedules pretty much booked up and I have plenty of responsibilities. Maybe some other time. Toodles!" He strutted away with Todd and Lance behind him. 

"Oh man Freddy that was classic!" Todd hooted. "Did you see her face? I thought she was gonna explode on the spot!" 

"Way to go Blob!" Lance patted him on the back.

"You know you dream of a moment in your life," Fred sniffed. "And you wonder if it will ever come true. And if it did come true, if it would feel half as good as you imagined it would be. Well it doesn't. IT FEELS BETTER!" He shouted raising his fists into the air. "THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" 

"You know," Lance looked around and saw the teachers scurrying back into the classrooms when they walked by. "A guy could get used to this." 


End file.
